


Meet Me When I'm Asleep

by chimxchichu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ChaeSoo, F/F, F/M, JenKai, Seulrene, aseul - Freeform, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimxchichu/pseuds/chimxchichu
Summary: It started when Jennie fell in love with the girl of her dreams. . . . No scratch that. . . .She fell in love with the girl IN her dreams.The only time she ever got to be with her. . . . . was whenever she would drift off to sleep.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Thank you for stumbling across my story.

* * *

  
If im going to ask you, What is a typical love story?

Is it one where a girl meets a boy out in the park on a rainy Sunday, having no choice but to stand under his umbrella to keep herself from getting sick? And then he looks deeply into her eyes, notices how beautiful they are, and then magically falls in-love?

Or is it one where a boy and a girl are introduced by a couple of friends, eventually develop a deep friendship which leads to the anticipated feeling of love that neither of them could even understand?

I didn't really experience any of those the normal way one should.

You could say mine had a bit of mystery that no human being could comprehend, a pinch of trouble that no story could avoid, a sprinkle of hurdles that had me trapped between reality and reverie, a whole lot of love, and a myriad of feelings that flowed from the depth of our hearts to the very last second of each adrenaline rush we would feel after every adventure.

Im Jennie Kim, and honestly, I'm just your ordinary twenty-year-old girl.

What's extremely extraordinary about my life, rather, is the unfathomable journey I experienced with the enthralling girl that I laid my eyes on the moment I drifted off to sleep.

It was beyond crazy if you compare it to my real life.

Not that my life sucks or anything. It's just really... uneventful. It lacked the kind of drive that you would only get from someone who would push you to be passionate about your own life.

I'd spare everyone the lackluster aspects of my so-called reality, but then I like looking back from time to time just to see how different my life was before.

I would wake up at seven am sharp everyday, and then I make coffee and prepare breakfast for my boyfriend, Jongin, whom I've been living with for a year now, and me, my days usually just go by like some sort of routine that I just got used to doing.

I work as an assistant to our Project Manager, but I barely got to go to any of the events. I'm just usually stuck in the office doing boring paper work. If you're wondering why I already have a legit job at the young age of twenty, well that's because I only got to finish two years in college. However, Kai's uncle owns this small PR company that I work for so I was able to get myself a decent job that would pay the bills.

Upon arriving home from work, I prepare dinner. A lot of times Jongin does the cooking at night, but when he's out late at work, I end up doing it. That has pretty much been my routine every single day since I started working.

Jongin, on the other hand, co-owns a small coffee shop with his best friend, Taemin, and most of the time you will find him there at Taemin's tatoo shop, eyes buried in the skin of whoever he's torturing with needles, as I would call it. They don't really have enough money to hire extra artists, so they do the designs themselves as well.

Jongin was my high-school sweetheart. I really loved him a lot, though, despite the lack of excitement in our relationship. He was my first everything. First major crush, first date, first kiss on the cheek, first kiss on the lips, first make-out, and of course, the guy I lost my virginity to. It's safe to say I've only slept with one boy my entire life, and that meant a lot to me.

Even though we've been a couple for a long time, I feel like there's so much about each other that we haven't discovered yet. He's usually always lost in his own world of Painting. If not designing tattoos on paper or on people, he's in his studio painting. He would sometimes sell his paintings on the side, sometimes he gets lucky with sales, and sometimes he doesn't.

But I couldn't blame him, really. I sort of had my own world too, except I wasn't as productive as my boyfriend - not even close. I would usually just drift into space, and daydream my life away. I would always think about how my life would have been if I had finished college, or if I took a different course, or if I had a different job.

My life was full of what-ifs, but I never really did anything about it. I never really had much faith in myself or at least tried to discover what else I could do. I guess I just really settled for what I had - which was pretty boring if you ask me.

Today was just like any other Sunday for us. We woke up late, had some brunch, and then watched some Netflix movies together. We never really went out that much as a couple, except when there's a special occasion, or if someone's just in the mood for good food or a good new movie. Our neighbors probably thought all we did was bang each other at home since we would rarely go out, but that was far from it.

Of course we'd fool around from time to time, but then most of the time it was just cuddling or talking about how our day was.

"Earth to Jennie?" said Jongin, waving his hands wildly in front of me. "Are you daydreaming again?"

I blinked twice and shook my head, "Just thinking to myself."

"Okay, well dinner's ready," he said, pointing to the table.

The first few seconds of our dinner was quiet. It was always like that. Then someone would just suddenly speak.

In this case, it was Jongin.

"I got an offer to do an exhibit next week at Seoul," he said, chewing on his celery.

My eyes popped out in surprise, "Really? Who offered?"

"One of our tattoo customers," he answered. "He really liked my work, and he also some of the paintings I had in the shop. He said my style was very ideal for his new gallery."

I held my hand out across the table and squeezed his hand, "That is amazing. I'm so proud of you babe."

"Thanks," he smiled, squeezing my hand back. "It's a big stepping stone to getting name known out there."

"Well, a lot of people really know your shop already," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I share that one with Taemin. It's also nice to have your own thing. To be really known for something that you do," explained Jongin. "They know my shop, but they don't really know the artist behind it."

I nodded while chewing, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm really excited for you anyway. I should be your guest of honor, ok?"

"Of course you will be," he winked.

We spent the rest of the night talking about his plans for the exhibit, until I realized that it was already twelve mid-night, and I still had work the next day.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my nighties, I wrapped my arms around Jongin's waist and kissed his cheek. "I'll go to bed now, okay?"

Jongin leaned closer to kiss me on the lips, and then turned back to his painting he was working on. "I'll just do a couple of finishing touches, and then I'll follow you."

"Alright," I nodded while yawning.

I slid under the comforter and set my alarm for the next day. Strangely, I felt extra sleepy today unlike most nights. I thought it was just because of the tiring day I had at work today, or the cup of coffee that I forgot to drink.

Little did I know that this unexpected drowsiness was going to carry me into a deep sleep that was going to change my life

_forever_.


	2. Dreaming

**Jennie's POV**

I keep on checking my watch like every seconds. This is annoying. This was the first time I've been this late for work. My eyes still felt quite droopy and I found myself falling asleep in the car every second. I had to keep slapping my cheeks and bulging out my eyeballs to keep me awake.

All of a sudden, I noticed that we weren't passing in my usual route to work. 

"Um, excuse me," I said, tapping the driver's shoulder. "This isn't the way to Business Square."

"We're taking a short-cut. You said you're running late," he grinned.

"Oh..."I mumbled, looking around. "Okay."

I swear this wasn't the way to my office. I've been living in Busan practically my whole life. I could even probably walk to work with my eyes closed.

"Okay, time's up. You need to go," said the driver, stopping the car on the side of the street.

I shot him a puzzled look. "Wait, what?!"

"My shift is up! I need to get me some burgers and cheese! A man's got to eat!" he said, pointing at his belly.

"But you didn't even bring me to my destination!" I said, practically yelling.

"I'm sorry! Just get out and get another cab. No need to pay me, just go," he grunted.

"God, son of a bitch," I muttered, stepping out and slamming the door shut.

What the fuck was that about? I wasted fifteen minutes in his cab only to get dropped off in the middle of nowhere? Who even does that?

I stood in the middle of the road with no idea where to go. There wasn't a single cab in sight, not even a bus, so I just kept walking while looking for my phone. I had to call my boss and tell her I'd be running late. Really, really late.

As I checked my pockets, I realized I didn't have my phone. I must have left it at home because I was in such a hurry. Great! This day couldn't get any better!

I just kept walking until I reached this dock by the bay. Wow, that driver must have taken one hell of a short cut because there was definitely no dock, nor was there a bay near where I worked.

My legs started to hurt so I decided to sit on one of the benches facing the dock. To be honest, I was even tempted to take a nap in it. I just felt so damn sluggish for some reason.

"Hey, are you lost?" said a deep, unfamiliar voice behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw there was a girl looking at me from behind, giving me a really strange look.

"No, I'm okay," I mumbled, pulling some hair strands off my face. It sure was windy out here.

She looked around and then looked at me again, "Are you sure? Because you really look lost to me."

I sighed and looked up at her hesitantly, "I need to... I need to get to Business Square"

"Business Square?" she repeated, wrinkling her nose. "Where is that?"

"How could you not know where Business Square is?" I said.

"Uh, I just don't," she shrugged. "Is it in the city?"

I looked at her like as if she was an alien. "Hello? Are you even from Busan?"

"No, actually I'm originally from Yeonsu." she smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and folded my arms.

"Amazing. Did you just stick your tongue out at me? Are you twelve or something?" she laughed.

I ignored her comment and said, "Do you at least know how I can get back to the city?"

She took out her bucket hat and run her fingers through her brown hair. "Well, I think the city is on the other side of the land. It's quite a distance really. How did you get here anyway?"

"I was in a cab and the driver said she'd take a shortcut to Business Square and for some reason we ended up here," I muttered.

"I can take you to the city if you want. You might find a way back once you get there," she offered.

"How will you get us there?"

"I have a car. " she smiled, pointing proudly at a white Mercedes-Benz parked by the end of the street.

I got up and fixed my eyes on the car that was parked a few feet away from where I was seated. I was still trying to figure out what was happening. How on earth did I end up in an old town like this? And why was I so far from the city?

That definitely wasn't a shortcut!

"My offer expires in exactly five seconds," she said, glancing over at her watch. "Five... four..."

"Okay, okay fine," I said. "I'll go with you."

"Wow thanks for making it sound like you're _doing_ me a favor," she snorted, still smiling at me.

I forced a smile and touched her arm, "I'm sorry. Will you please give me a ride?"

"Are you being a sarcastic or –"

"Oh my gosh..." I said.

"Geeez I was kidding," she laughed. "Come on."

I followed her as we made our way down to where the car is.

"Okay, now you have to bend" she instructed, pointing at the car.

"What??" I shrieked.

She held her stomach and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Holy shit you should have seen the look on your face!" I noticed each cheek of her swoll as she laughed. They actually looked really cute.

Ignoring the charm of the cheeks, I playfully slapped her arm. "That wasn't funny!"

"You know, you really need to take a chill pill," she said, holding my hand as she led me to the passenger seat.

When I looked up, she was looking at me with the most genuine dark beautiful eyes I've seen, like she's not even trying. I immediately felt a pang of guilt for acting like a brat.

"I'm sorry... again. This is just the first time that I've ever been late for work," I said, trying to change my whiney tone. "We're having a meeting with a client in exactly thirty minutes and I still have to prepare my boss' presentation."

She led me to the front seat and made me sit down beside her as she started the engine. "Wait a minute, you're making your boss' presentation for a meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a little unfair," she said.

"Ahhh, nowadays, what isn't?" I said.

She grinned and turned to me, "My job."

"What exactly is your job?" I asked.

She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blue-checkered polo to expose her thin white shirt inside, and then finally decided to answer me. "Well im handling a small coffee shop over there."

"You own that?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of branches around Ulsan too." she shrugged. "It was a family business. My dad decided to retire quite early in her career so I decided to take over instead of going to college. It's going really well so far."

"And you know the best part about the job?" she eagerly added. "I get to do whatever I want with my time. I don't have to look over the shops every time. There are three girls who work for me, well, originally worked for my dad, who do roundings. I just check things out from time to time. But basically, I have all the free time in the world."

"You are one lucky" I said, feeling extremely jealous. "What do you do with your free time?"

She looked straight into me with a twinkle in her eyes. "I go on my own adventures."

  
"You might want to elaborate?" I chuckled.

"You know how people love shelling out loads of money on plane tickets to every damn country they could think of?" she said. "I find it stupid. Of course I would love to be able to go around the world, but did you ever think what you might still discover in your very own town without having to spend hundreds of pounds?"

Not really, because the farthest place I've been to was my boyfriend's coffee shop, I thought. 

"There's still so much to see," she went on. "Have you ever woken up extra early just to watch the sunrise from a rooftop? That sight alone is priceless."

I didn't say anything as I tried to process my thoughts. This woman seemed so passionate with her life, and I was far from it. I never even considered any of the things she just said. All I really cared about was getting by or coming up with a menu for the weekend.

"Hey, why are you suddenly so quiet?" she asked softly rolling down the window of the car.

"You know i love the fresh air." she smiles. The wind was blowing all of her hair together with her bangs against her face. She pulled the bucket hat that was scruffily tucked in her back and put it back on after pushing her hair back.

"Nothing, just thinking about the things you said that's all," I answered, trying to stop myself from staring at her beautiful brown eyes and extremely captivating lips.

"I tend to make people weigh the pros and cons of their life decisions," she teased, raising her eyebrows cockily but still focused on the road.

I laughed, "Believe it or not, you actually have that effect. And it's not a bad thing."

She just smiled and stopped the engine as soon as we reached the a park with a lot of pedestrians.

"I guess we're here?" I said, sounding a bit uncertain. It didn't really look like a city to me.

"Yep," she nodded before going out of the car and open the door for me taking my hand again as she helped me get out of the car.

I felt a shock of electricity spark all over my body when she touched my hand. I pulled my hand back quickly and tried my best not to react to it.

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled. 

"No problem," she beamed, tipping her hat down.

"Um..." I said, swallowing hard. "I better go now and find a bus. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," she nodded.

I turned my back on her and started to head off.

"Wait!" she called.

"Yes?"

"You never told me what your name was," she said.

I smiled at her, "You can call me Jennie. And you?"

"My name's Li-" she began.

Her sentence was interrupted by a loud buzz that sounded a lot like my phone's alarm.

All of a sudden everything became a blur, and then the next thing I knew, Jongin was bending over the bed and stroking my hair.

I blinked for about five times before realizing I was in my own bed, in my apartment.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

Jongin frowned and gave me a weird look, "Um, I was waking you up? You phone alarmed hundreds of times. If I hadn't taken a break from painting I wouldn't have realized you kept snoozing. It's already eight baby."

"Eight o-clock??" I repeated, throwing the sheets off. "Oh my god, why didn't you wake me up?"

"That's exactly what I was –" he said.

"Nevermind. It's ok, thank you. I'll go take a quick shower now," I said, speeding out of the room, leaving him there with a clueless look on his face.

I shut the door behind me and leaned on it still trying to gather my thoughts.

I can't believe that was just a dream. It seemed so real and quite bizarre at the same time. I never had a decent and clear conversation with anyone in my dream, until last night.

I stepped in the shower and continued to replay the scenes of my dream in my mind. As sad as it sounds, that was the most interesting moment of my week so far, and it wasn't even real. And as I closed my eyes and felt the water on my face... all I could see were her precious dark-brown eyes and mesmerizing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also available completed on Wattpad.


End file.
